1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a coupling apparatus for connecting a separable control cable assembly to a camera storage unit in a radiographic system for controlling movement of a radioactive material, stored in the camera storage unit, between the stored location and a use location outside of the camera storage unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a coupling apparatus wherein a connector assembly is fixed to a camera storage unit and is adapted to receive and lock against removal a control cable assembly for controlling movement of the radioactive material to a use location outside of the camera storage unit and wherein safe storage of the radioactive material is ensured upon returning the radioactive material to its stored location within the camera storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of coupling apparatuses for connecting cable controls to storage units for radioactive material, in order to safely provide for controlling the movement of the radioactive material. Typical patents that cover coupling apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,928, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,252, both by Parsons, the applicant herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,928 discloses a coupling apparatus which provides for automatic locking of the radioactive material within the storage unit when the control cable guides the radioactive material back to its stored position. The radioactive material is enclosed within a capsule, attached to a flexible source cable which is accessed by the control cable for guidance through and out of the camera storage unit. The automatic locking of the radioactive material within the camera storage unit is accomplished by adding a fitting to the radioactive capsule which releases a shutter to automatically lock the radioactive material in the stored position. This requires the addition of the fitting material to the front of the radioactive capsule, a burdensome arrangement, which must move with the radioactive capsule at all times.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,252 is typical of more recent coupling apparatuses which include the following fail safe features: (1) that the radioactive capsule remains in the storage unit until a proper connection has been made by the control cable assembly; (2) that the control cable assembly cannot be attached to the storage unit until the source cable assembly has been properly accessed by the control cable; (3) that the radioactive capsule must be safely stored in the storage unit before the control cable assembly can be disconnected. This arrangement does not, however, provide for the automatic locking of the radioactive capsule within the storage unit, upon its return to its stored position within the storage unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a coupling apparatus which provides the safety features of retaining the radioactive capsule within the storage unit until a proper connection has been made by the control cable assembly, preventing attachment of the control cable assembly until the source cable assembly has been properly accessed by the control cable, and providing for the radioactive capsule being safely stored in its stored position within the storage unit before the control cable assembly can be disconnected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for automatic locking of the radioactive capsule within the storage unit when it is returned to its stored position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coupling apparatus which provides for automatic locking of the radioactive capsule in its stored position within the storage unit without having to add a fitting to the radioactive capsule which must move with the radioactive capsule at all times.